A continuity checker represents a type of electrical test equipment that is often used to determine whether an electrical path can be established between two points of an electrical system. For example, when a conductor cable is employed to connect two points, such two terminal devices, it is often necessary to perform tests to verify that an electrical connection has been established between the two points. Thus, the cables may be tested to verify that: 1) all intended connections exist; 2) no unintended connections exists; 3) there are no miswirings; etc.
Point-To-Point (“PTP”) represents a methodology commonly used to depict the physical wiring of a given electrical system, or apparatus. For example, a PTP diagram typically illustrates how electrical devices are physically connected via cables and wires. It is with these aspects in mind that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.